


Father Figure

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Past Child Abuse, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: "Trust me, he’ll be here. Father’s do. It’s built in.""Yeah, not all Fathers are like you, Rodge.""Well, obviously, there are standard bearers in the field.""Well, there’s Avery.""Technically not a Father, but… I guess he’s a Father figure.""Hey, Cap! How long have you been listening in?""Long enough to know you both think of me as a Father figure."Avery was the first to find out about Rigg's Father. As his assigned Father Figure, he's determined to support Riggs when he can, even if Riggs is a stubborn shit about it.





	Father Figure

_ Trust me, he’ll be here. Father’s do. It’s built in. _

_ Yeah, not all Fathers are like you, Rodge. _

_ Well, obviously, there are standard bearers in the field. _

_ Well, there’s Avery. _

_ Technically not a Father, but… I guess he’s a Father figure. _

_ Hey, Cap! How long have you been listening in? _

_ Long enough to know you both think of me as a Father figure. _

* * *

“Listen… Not many people know about what happened with my Father… So, I would appreciate it if we could just-”

“Know about what?” Avery blinked and looked up at Riggs. Riggs nodded gratefully before turning to leave. “Riggs, wait.”

“Oh, God, Cap, if this is gonna be one of those damn ‘I’m here for you’ talks-”

“Sit your ass down in that chair.” Avery snapped, his tone soft yet demanding. Riggs did as he was told. “I’m gonna keep it between us, but I’m not going to just treat it like it never happened.”

“Ugh, Why not?”

“Because that makes me as bad as him.” 

“I get it.” Riggs laughed. “This is about that ‘father figure’ thing, isn’t it?”

“I… guess it’s slightly about that.” Avery sighed. “Look, the truth is, when I opened those files about the case with your Dad, I wanted nothing more than to forget I ever looked at them.”

“Aw, you’re going soft on me, Cap.”

“Riggs, for one second, just be a little bit serious.” Avery pleaded. “Who else knows about this?” Riggs looked down at the floor and shrugged. “Just me then, not including everyone involved your Father’s case. You haven’t told Murtaugh? Maureen? No?”

“With all due respect, Captain, but who cares?”

“Riggs-”

“I don’t have to tell anyone!”

“No, and you still haven’t.” Avery stood. “That’s what’s worrying me.” Riggs slumped back in his chair. “No matter how hard you stare at that patch of carpet, the ground isn’t going to swallow you up, Riggs.”

“It might.”

“Look…” Avery moved around his desk and sat in the chair next to Riggs, where Murtaugh usually sat. “As your Captain, I want you to at least try and talk to someone about it. As your friend… and your Father figure, I’m offering my support.”

“So this  _ is  _ a ‘I’m here for you’ talk.” Riggs muttered. Avery chuckled.

“Yeah. But seriously, Riggs, I’m here.”

“Yeah. Got that.” Riggs muttered. “Can I go now?”

* * *

Riggs shot up, clutching his chest as he panted for breath.

That damn nightmare again…

Ever since the whole ‘Gold Rush’ case had popped up, the nightmares seemed to have a tighter hold on him, and the last time he’d had one, he’d gotten drunk and driven his home through his best friend’s fence. He glanced at his alarm clock.

01:27 AM

* * *

Avery frowned when he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. Who the hell was calling him at one in the morning? He pulled his phone out, blinking in surprise at the caller ID before answering.

“Riggs?”

_ “Can’t sleep.” _

“Me neither. Wanna talk about it?”

_ “No, you?” _

“Me and Todd had a falling out, so I’m at the precinct. I’m not sleeping on that sofa again.”

_ “Fair enough.” _

“Nightmares?”

_ “Excuse me?” _

“You had a nightmare, right?”

_ “I’m not a kid.” _

“Okay, maybe you had a flashback while you were asleep then?”

_ “So what if I did?” _

“Now I know what the problem is, I know how to help you better. See, Riggs, it’s all about communication.”

_ “Oi. Don’t you go all Roger on me.” _

* * *

“Why am I here?”

“Because you’re obviously not going back to sleep, I’m obviously not going to get any sleep, and there’s beer here that needs drinking, even if you already had one on the way over here.” Avery held up two bottles, handing one over to Riggs as they both sat down opposite each other. “There’s no shame in talking, you know? You’re not the only one who’s been through crap.”

“What crap have you been through?” Riggs asked. “A story for a story.”

“Um… Okay.” Avery shifted. “One time, at school, I was beaten up and shoved in a locker for being gay. My teacher found me twenty hours later. I had to go to hospital, and I now can’t stand small spaces.” Avery forced a smile.

“Shit… I-I’m sorry.”

“It happens.” Avery shrugged. “You can’t help it. You just have to keep going.”

“My Dad hit me almost daily. When I finally stood up to him, he took my gun and pointed it to his head and told me to kill him.”

“And the award for ‘biggest asshole of a Father’ goes to…” Avery muttered. Riggs sniggered.

“I don’t normally say this crap, but… I wish you’d been around when I was growing up. Maybe I’d be a better person.” Riggs looked down at the liquid in his bottle.

“Better late than never, eh?” Avery smirked. Riggs raised his bottle.

“Cheers to that.”


End file.
